User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
first Still WTB Nifling's Staff or a full replicate. (T/ ) 19:04, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :second. Cress Arvein 19:05, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::First . I'll see if it's farmable with some build. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:06, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::I can get you an insightful staff head and a black dye, but that's about all I've got lying around. -- 19:14, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I have all the parts (except maybe the Enchanting staff wrapping, need to check), but the most difficult one is of course a gold req9 clean perfect (inscribable?) Smiting Staff with the skin. That's why I thought it would be easier to get the green. (T/ ) 19:19, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Can't you just use a collector's version? -- 19:35, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'm going for super special awesome here, collector edition is too lame. (T/ ) 21:13, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :Oyea. I farmed him once <3 600/smite with QZ instead of BiP and Fleeting Stability. Now to get that Green off him... --- -- (s)talkpage 20:17, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::Er...triple professions ftw? Or else it wouldn't be solo farming. (T/ ) 21:13, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::: 2-3 weeks and i can get you the green one Roland Cyerni 21:31, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Does the smiting staff have to be r9? 22:13, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::::No, but that would be cool...whatcha got? (T/ ) 22:14, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Uhh, nothing that I know of. Just so I can keep an eye open, put a guild announcement up, that sort of thing. 22:20, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'm running 16 smite, so req actually doesn't matter. HCT all spells, HSR Smiting, Insightful, Enchanting, black dye... staff is all I need. I should have the rest. (T/ ) 22:40, 28 September 2008 (UTC) NEVERMIND, Nifling just dropped one for me. <3 (T/ ) 23:45, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :Boo 23:46, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::I've killed that guy so many freaking times, but the cheap bastard has never dropped it :( reanor 00:46, 29 September 2008 (UTC) BTW Someone teach me how to archive by moving. (T/ ) 19:19, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :Click the Move tab and siffix by /archive (number). Just like you'd move any other page really. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:25, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::Lern2wiki. :P -- 19:35, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::But that would also move any templates I have transcluded onto the page, and I don't want that. (T/ ) 21:11, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Then you have to copy and paste archive, or just re-add the templates here after you move the page. --Shadowcrest 21:15, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Lame. (T/ ) 21:21, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::I've always just copied and pasted my page into the clump archive.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 23:55, 28 September 2008 (UTC) new wtb Much easier. Runic Blade, I don't care about ''ANY''of the stats except that it must be inscribable. (Why you may ask? Well, IW doesn't care weapon stats...) However, if you would have a perfect req9 one, that would obviously pay a lot more :> (T/ ) 05:22, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :How about a Colossal Scimitar? I have like 5. 05:31, 29 September 2008 (UTC)